


Dealing with Death

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love, Lust, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Can be read as Clara Oswald or Original Female Character/YouClara/You has just seen a mass killing and is having trouble coming to terms with what has just happened before her very eyes. The Doctor is on hand to offer her some much needed advice. They both soon come to realize that life is very precious and every moment counts. Why hide hidden feelings?





	Dealing with Death

We land back in my apartment, in my bedroom. I am still shaking from what had just happened. I am speechless for once. I open the Tardis door, walk out and approach my bed, which had never looked more welcoming. I slowly begin to lie down on it, when I see the Doctor emerging from the Tardis. I don’t make eye contact with him, but I notice his tall figure watching me for a few seconds before making its way to sit on the end of my bed and face the wall.  
Although he himself had seen many a death before, it always shook him seeing how it affected others on a deeper level. Not that he didn’t sympathise with the deceased, just that he was so used to seeing such events now. After all, seeing a load of people die from Daleks and Cybermen is enough to put anyone into a depressed state.  
“That little girl…Is she really de….” I finally managed to say.  
I saw the Doctor look down in disappointment.  
“Sometimes, life comes to an unexpected end, Clara. And there is nothing we can do about it. We just have to love now and live everyday like it’s our last”.  
“But she was scared!!!” I shouted at him uncontrollably.  
“FEAR IS INSUFFICIENT, CLARA!” He shouted back, now turning to look at me.  
I sat up a little now, staring at him.  
“Sometimes, fear is the body’s way of preparing us for exciting times, Clara”.  
We held gaze for quite a while before he stood up.  
“Please don’t go!” I said in between sobs.  
He began to approach my side of the bed before pausing and sitting in front of me. I made more of an effort to sit up fully this time. He cupped my face and smiled softly.  
“Look at you with your perfect eyes. You’re not real, Clara! You are too perfect”.  
I felt a shiver run down my back before I then felt more tears rolling down my face. It finally hit me: I loved this man.  
“Please don’t ever leave me, Doctor. I need you”. And then the flood gates opened and I was gone; my face completely drowned in the river of my own tears. The Doctors hand slowly moved up and down my face, making me shudder.  
“If you want me to stay, I will never leave” he whispered with a serious face.  
Before I could even control myself, I sat up from my slump, hovered in front of him so my chest was at his eye level, held his face and kissed him more passionately than I had ever kissed any man in my entire life. I felt him retaliate under my lips a little before pulling away.  
“Clara, I…”  
“Please?” I shamelessly begged in between tears. I wanted this man.  
He then made the next move, and kissed me harder than before. I then felt his hand softly grab and caress my waist as I move slowly to straddle him. As I find my place comfortably on top of his lap, I sit down a little harder, my legs dangling on each side. He bucks a little, as I feel something rock hard down there. He moans into my mouth.  
“Clara, careful now” he warns in between kisses as he places his other hand on my hip in an attempt to readjust me. But I am having none of it. I kiss him a little harder now, and he returns the favour by playing with my tongue harshly. I lift my body up a little higher now, hovering over him even more, and with my hands on his face; I am determined to win this tongue battle. I feel him smile onto my lips as I do the same and we both laugh as a result. Both of our breathing is speeding up now, but it seems that he is able to maintain calmness better than me as I start to whimper under his smooth yet harsh grasp on my hips. My small cries seem to turn him on as I notice that he is trying to pull me down onto his lap now, but I retaliate by trying to keep my height above him. Suddenly, he grunts very deeply which both threw me off track a little and turned me on even more. The vibrating of his grunt on my lips sends shivers into my thighs as they buckle beneath me and I end up straddling him hard. I suddenly felt his hardness as it bolted harshly into my knickers with the fall. In that moment, I was ever so thankful to be wearing a skirt instead of trousers!  
When I felt his hardness knock into me suddenly, I let out a loud gasp in shock. He parted from my lips, cupped my face and whispered “Shhh its ok”.  
I smiled at him to let him know I wanted to continue and he moved in once again to kiss me. This time, it was much more passionate, his hands holding my waist and my hands running through his hair.  
The kissing was getting more erratic now, with his grip hardening on my waist as I wriggled above his crotch wanting more. Needing more. I pulled my face away aggressively to take a breath, and as I did so I noticed the Doctor’s tired and hungry-looking state. Right then, I knew that he was ready for the next step. We sat for a long time just staring into each other’s eyes and wondering what to do next.  
I decided to make the next step by removing my hand from his hair in order to caress in chest. He was wearing a black jumper with a dark navy blue suit jacket over it, which was one of my personal favourites. As I roll my hand up and down his chest, I decide to give him a quick kiss, to which he responds by holding my face again. But I pulled away, and decided to focus on my hand movements. I rolled my hand lower and lower down his chest until I was very near his crotch area, which was noticeably hard now. I looked at him; tears still down my face, as if to get some sort of confirmation.  
“Clara, are you sure about this?” he muttered, still cupping my face.  
I cupped his face and gave him another kiss, my other hand moving slowly down to grasp his manhood, and a big one at that.  
As I did so, he bucked hard into my hand, making me nearly fall off of his lap in the process. I smiled at him and whispered “I’m sure.”  
I kissed him as I began to undo his trouser belt, button and zip; all the while he is wriggling beneath my grasp. He then began to undo his button in an attempt to speed things up, and there it was in all its glory: the Doctor’s cock. It was very long and quiet thick. In fact, it was so thick, that I was a little worried about it fitting! As I gawked at it, I heard him giggle under his breath.  
Soon we were kissing each other hard again, while I run my hands through his hair and he holds my hips into place so that my thigh is rubbing against his throbbing length. I decide to move things along a little faster by removing one of his hands from my hip mid kiss, and placing it under my skirt on my right cheek. I felt him smile onto my lips as the kiss got deeper. I then feel a long index finger ring around the string of my underwear and carefully rip them into shreds. Next thing I know, they are on the floor. This time, I smiled onto his lips as he started to caress my arse cheek harder. Now, I was doing my best to position myself on top of him without breaking the kiss, but he was huge and I found it merely impossible to do. As the tip hit my vagina entrance, I moaned into his mouth in anxiousness. He lifted my hips up a little to remove contact. He looked at me for any signs of discomfort.  
“Doctor, I have to tell you something” I whispered mid gasp.  
He looked a little concerned now. “Clara, what’s wrong?”  
“I…I’m a…v…” but I couldn’t finish it. By looking at the Doctor’s face, it was pretty clear that he knew what I was trying to say. He smiled and wiped a falling tear away on my face with his thumb.  
“Clara Oswald, I love you” he said with a soft smile.  
“I love you too” I said smiling also.  
We began slowly kissing, our tongues dancing now instead of fighting. Soon, we built back up a rhythm: his hands holding my hips in place once again as I stir uncontrollably. We started to moan into each others’ mouths each time I sat on his erection.  
All of a sudden, I felt something slowly moving down my front towards my vaginal opening. It was the Doctor’s long index finger, and when he felt my wetness, I moaned loudly into his mouth, to which he responded my breaking the kiss.  
“Someone is ready” he whispered into my ear.  
He began to rub his finger up and down my clit, driving me further and further over the edge.  
As he moved faster and faster, I couldn’t hold in my moans any more.  
“Doctor! Arhh!” I moaned into the scruff of his jumper. I tried to hide my head in the arch of his neck to prevent any loud moans, but it was no use. He then put his index finger inside of me and I screamed loader than any of the previous. I looked at his face and I saw a cheeky smile forming. He watched me with content as he pumped in and out continuously. I moaned repeatedly until I knew I was close, and so did he. As I tightened my walls around his finger, he stuck his middle finger in also, which caused me to brace myself a little. He sensed this and slowed down his pumping, feeling that I was quiet tight. I came with a load high pitched moan, and my head fell onto his shoulder once again.  
“Are you ok?” he asked looking a little worried.  
I nodded, too breathless to speak.  
I decided to move in for another kissing session before he had time to think any more. Now, he was harder than ever, and I knew that from how hard his erect cock was against my thigh. Still kissing, I decided to also hold his erect cock, which he responded to by bucking a little.  
“Ay, Clara. Please don’t tease me, darlin’.”  
I smiled at him while I pump him a little. I watched his face the whole time, and listened to the groans escaping his mouth.  
I then decided to sit fully down on his cock, slowly guiding it to my entrance. All this time, he kept his hands on my hips, and held me firmly, watching for any signs of discomfort to which he would respond my lifting me up quickly.  
When his tip is at my entrance, I slowly begin to lower myself, but find it hard to take him in fully.  
“Don’t rush, baby” he said in a sexy, husky sort of voice.  
I slowly lifted myself back up, and then slowly lowered myself back down, over and over again. I was in a small bit of pain, and this must of bin evident on my face because the Doctor lowered my head to his shoulder and hushed me, one hand stroking my hair.  
“Clara, whenever you want to stop, just…”  
“No!” I ordered through gritted teeth. “I’m fine…arhhh!” I tilted my head back in pleasure as he hit my wall driving me insane.  
I slowly began to pick up the pace and so did he ever so slightly by bucking a little harder into me. I started to slack a little as I was finding it hard to keep up the pace and was a little sore now. He saw this, stopped bucking and looked into my eyes in an attempt to find out what I wanted.  
“Can we lay down?” I whispered.  
He nodded and slowly lifted me a little to turn around onto the bed. Now he was on top of me and bucking softly inside me uncontrollably. He really wanted this. He looked a little easier now that he was fully in control and could move more freely. “Are you ready?” he asked.  
I nodded and he slowly began to push into me, but once again, only getting so far.  
Soon, we picked up a fast pace and our breathing was pretty rapid; his grunts matching his every thrust and my yells all over the place. He was thrusting very, very hard now and I was too tired to move anymore, so I just lay there watching him do his thing in all of his glory. I could just make out a drop of sweat falling from his forehead. I was gripping onto his back so hard that it would be physically impossible for him not to be in any amount of pain. I decided to remove them and cup his beautiful fierce face to which he responded my meeting my gaze and slowing down his grunting. As a result, my moans were now the only sound in the room. He kept up a good, hard and fast pace until I felt something inside my give.  
“Arrh!” I screamed out in pain holding onto him for dear life. He froze and held my hip and face still.  
“Are you ok?!”  
I just lay there for a moment, not sure what to say and nearly crying as a result. How embarrassing is this! He stroked my face and warmly smiled at me in an understanding manor. Did he know what had just happened?  
“My Clara, I think I just took your virginity!”  
I was speechless as well as breathless, and I didn’t know what to say. That was it; I had just lost my virginity to the Doctor, and it felt amazing! Even though I was in a small bit of pain, the happiness I was feeling was enough to make me feel numb! We both looked at each other and laughed a little, which made me feel warm inside. He then stopped and looked at me a little more seriously before saying the three words that I had always longed to hear from him.  
“I love you, Clara Oswald. I love you so, so much…”  
I swear in that moment I saw a tear form in his eye, but I’m not too sure. I, on the other hand, could already feel the tears falling once again and in attempt to stop them, I smiled and kissed him hard. He held my face harder than before, as if to say that he was never letting me go. He made me feel safe and secure. I moved away from his lips and whispered into his ear: “I love you too, my Doctor. More than you will ever know…”  
We kissed as he slowly started to move again, and soon we were back at it. His grunting was getting more erratic and full of need while he watched my faced the whole time. I could feel myself shaking and didn’t know how much longer I could last. He moved to my ear and whispered many things like how much he loved me and how much he wanted me. He moved faster and faster until he was totally inside me and pounding harder than ever. I felt another shiver run down my spine as my orgasm was near.  
“Doctor…I…AAARRGH!” all I could do was moan.  
“Come for me, Clara” he grunted during thrusts.  
I came screaming and my walls clenched, making him empty himself into me fully as he yelled my name over and over again. As he thrust harder and harder to satisfy the both of us, he held my hips hard in place until he finished and was shaking above me. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him down into a big hug. We lay there for what felt like forever; no speaking, just heavy breathing.  
Soon, he fell asleep beside me and I lay there stroking his hair. I loved this man, and always had. It just makes it ten times better to know that he feels the same about me.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this little idea of mine!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
